Galaxy Tales
by Mlle Hana
Summary: Recueil de drabbles merveilleusement tristes et pessimistes sur Star Wars - Updates aléatoires, peut s'arrêter n'importe quand, histoires sans liens entre elles... Ça vend du rêve, hein ? xD
1. Chapter 1

_**Ce recueil est une suite sans logique de mini-écrits sur Star Wars, généralement complètement triste et dramatique… Je ne m'attends même pas à ce que quelqu'un les lise xD (alors pourquoi les publier ?! u.u )**_

_**De plus, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a de moins en moins de fans de Star Wars actifs… Dommage T.T **_

_**En gros, je laisse libre court à ma folie psychopathique et à mon sadisme de l'extrême de la mort-qui-tue 8) * ironie profonde * **_

Il se sentit brûler, alors qu'il tombait au plus profond de lui-même.  
>Il se sentit brûler, alors que les flammes de Mustafar l'engloutissaient, plus profondément encore vers l'Enfer.<p>

Il sentit chaque millimètre de chair, de sa chair, s'embraser, toujours et encore plus, bien qu'il ne produise aucun cri. Aucun son n'aurait été à la hauteur. Aucun son n'aurait été assez puissant, assez destructeur et emplit d'horreur pour exprimer la douleur dont il était la proie. Sa main mécanique se convulsait inlassablement, secouée de tremblements Il n'avait qu'un visage en tête alors qu'il tombait, coulait, alors que son cerveau semblait fait de lave en fusion, lui refusant le droit de réfléchir. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que la douleur, tellement intense, qu'il ne sentait plus rien, tout en étant dans l'Absolu.

Il ne pensait qu'à elle, à Padmé.

Padmé, Padmé, et encore Padmé. Ses yeux, sa bouche, son visage, son odeur, son corps, tout. Tout. Et son cerveau s'embourbait dans cette douleur cinglante et constante dès qu'il semblait essayer de penser à autre chose.

Obi Wan. Souffrance.

Sa mère. Souffrance.

Palpatine. Souffrance.  
>Yoda. Souffrance.<br>Il n'était rien de plus qu'une masse informe de peur, de colère et de douleur. De douleur, oh oui. Son âme s'envolait doucement, attirée par la Force, celle qui l'avait sauvé dès le premier jour. Cette Force si brillante, pâle et immaculée. Mais il ne la voyait pas, il ne la voyait plus.  
>Et la colère montait, insidieusement, tel un reptile infâme, et répugnant, qui le traînait dans cette voie trop sombre et trop tentante.<p>

Mais il ne voulait pas y aller, il voulait rester avec Padmé. Encore un instant, un dernier instant avec elle, c'est tout ce qu'il demandait.

Mais il était déjà trop tard, bien trop tard, et il le savait. Il avait emprunté cette voie bien trop tôt, et personne ne pouvait plus rien pour lui, à part l'Empereur.

Il s'étrangla dans les flammes, le noir le recouvrant entièrement, tandis qu'il sombrait.


	2. Chapter 2

-Dis lui… Que tu avais raison.

Et il se sentit partir, enfin. Toute son âme quittait son corps. Rejoignant l'Absolu, rejoignant l'Anakin qu'il avait été, rejoignant Padmé. Et il sourit, en fermant les yeux, quittant son fils, qu'il avait à peine eut le temps d'aimer.

En voyant Palpatine tomber, de ses mains, il s'était senti plus léger, comme si une main implacable relâchait son coeur glacé. Et ça faisait du bien, vraiment. Le coeur et l'esprit, l'âme et le corps. Des entités apparemment inséparables, qui s'étaient brisés, dans son cas. Elles ne formaient plus qu'un en ce moment même. Et il s'envolait, vers l'Absolu de la Force, le Tout, là où allaient tous les Jedis, Yoda, Obi Wan, et lui. Il savait que Padmé, son aimée, son âme sœur, son amour, il savait que Padmé y était aussi, l'attendant, depuis tout ce temps.  
>Et il se laissa partir, avec joie, une dernière larme coulant le long de sa joue.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Elle se lova dans ses bras, attirée par sa chaleur. Elle se sentait bien, tellement bien. Elle l'aimait tellement, son Ani. Il lui caressait les cheveux, machinalement, dans un geste terriblement doux.

-Padmé… susurra-t-il à son oreille, détachant chaque syllabe.

Elle frissonna, s'accrochant encore plus à lui. L'odeur d'Anakin emplissait ses narines, lui faisant tourner la tête. Il sentait bon… un mélange indescriptible enter le musc et le lys, entêtant et rassurant. Elle l'aimait de tout son coeur, de toute son âme. Il restait pourtant le petit garçon, brisé par la vie, d'autrefois, et pour ça, elle le protégeait. Mais il était aussi le chevalier Jedi, dans toute sa puissance, et pour ça il la protégeait. Et cela depuis toujours.

Elle se redressa sur ses coudes, s'appuyant sur le torse du jeune homme. Il lui sourit, le regard pétillant, mais curieux.

-À quoi tu penses ? demanda-t-il à voix basse, comme si il ne voulait pas briser le silence cristallin présent dans la chambre.

Elle joua un instant avec les doigts d'Anakin, fins malgré toutes les années de travail et de pratique qu'ils avaient subi. Elle était presque timide. Il la fixait toujours, intense. Elle se mordilla la lèvre, avant de plonger son regard dans ses yeux clairs.

-J'aimerais que cet instant dure éternellement…

Elle susurra ces quelques mots, au clair de lune, magnifiques.

Les yeux d'Anakin brillèrent, d'amour, de passion ou de désir, elle n'aurait su le définir. Il se redressa légèrement, la serrant plus étroitement contre lui, tandis qu'elle passait ses bras autour de son cou. Il s'approcha de ses lèvres.

-Ani…

-Alors faisons le durer éternellement.

Et il l'embrassa, avec fougue, ce léger froncement entre les sourcils. Quelques larmes de pur bonheur perlèrent aux coins des yeux de Padmé.

Et elle se réveilla, brutalement, seule. Elle tapa frénétiquement des mains sur le matelas, tout autour d'elle. Comme si elle cherchait quelqu'un. Comme si elle cherchait Anakin, son Ani. Et les larmes coulèrent, tandis que son coeur se déchirait, lorsqu'elle se souvînt. Anakin était mort, laissant la place à Dark Vador. Le père de ses enfants n'était plus là. Et elle était seule, terriblement seule, malgré le soutient constant d'Obi Wan et la joie de vivre de Luke et Leia. Il lui manquait, et elle l'aimait encore et toujours, pour l'éternité.

Mais elle savait qu'Anakin ne reviendrait pas, il ne reviendrait plus jamais. Il était mort, et avait tenté de la tuer. Il était mort, et elle rêvait de lui chaque nuit. Obi Wan lui avait conseillé de l'oublier, de penser à autre chose. Mais comment oublier son âme sœur, aspirée par le Mal ? Comment l'oublier, alors que l'on n'a pas su la protéger ?

Et elle pleura silencieusement, seule, dans sa chambre qui était définitivement froide.

Comme chaque nuit, depuis Mustafar.


	4. Chapter 4

-Tu étais mon frère Anakin, je t'aimais ! hurla-t-il dans un dernier souffle à son ancien apprenti.

-Je te hais ! siffla le jeune homme dont la chair brûlait.

Obi Wan ne put en supporter plus, et il s'en alla, sentant le regard noir comme la nuit, brûlant comme les flammes de son padawan dans son dos tandis qu'il le suivait du regard, hurlant de douleur lorsque les flammes continuèrent de le brûler vif, sans que personne ne vienne le secourir.

Obi Wan savait qu'Anakin n'était plus secourable. Il aurait tellement aimé l'aider, il avait tellement essayé. Il retint ses larmes en se souvenant de la haine dans ses paroles, une haine particulièrement destiné à lui, encore plus qu'au monde entier, toute cette galaxie que le jeune homme désirait.

Obi Wan n'avait pas été là pour le protéger. Il s'était senti tellement faible, tellement touché. Mais il n'avait rien laissé paraître, il avait essayé de le raisonner, oh oui. Mais il était déjà trop tard pour le jeune Skywalker, et cela depuis longtemps. Il n'avait pas su reconnaître les signes, il n'avait pas su écouter… ni Anakin, ni la Force. Il ne méritait plus d'être un chevalier Jedi, il ne méritait plus de vivre. Il fixa son regard vers le sol, non loin de son vaisseau qu'il avait rejoint d'un pas mécanique, sans regarder le chemin qu'il avait emprunté. Il s'arrêta devant le corps inerte de Padmé. Il pouvait sentir de la vie en elle, encore un grain de vie oui… À peine pourtant. Le bébé était faible lui aussi, il devait se dépêcher si il voulait la sauver. S'il voulait sauver l'enfant d'Anakin. Peut-être serait-ce sa façon à lui de montrer son amour pour le jeune homme ? Le fruit de son amour avec son âme sœur… Il soupira, jurant intérieurement de protéger l'enfant de sa vie, d'apporter un soutien constant à Padmé. Il souleva la jeune femme évanouie dans ses bras, la ramenant dans le vaisseau, puis il enclencha la procédure d'urgence, se forçant à prévenir maître Yoda de la situation. Le Jedi ne lui répondit pas, Obi Wan se pinça l'arête du nez, abandonnant. Le Maître Jedi verrait bien son message holographique à un moment ou un autre… Il s'assit, donnant rapidement ses ordres à son droïde.

Il était complètement déconnecté de la réalité, le monde ayant perdu tout son sens après son combat avec Anakin. Il ne réalisait pas, sentant le poids de la Force sur son corps, l'emprise ténébreuse qu'elle exerçait sur lui. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, il se sentait mal, alors que les sentiments étaient, ou du moins devaient être, exclus de son coeur. Anakin n'était plus, il ne reviendrait plus jamais, ne serait plus jamais le même. Si jamais il revoyait son ancien disciple, il aurait une autre personne en face de lui. Digne d'un seigneur Sith. Il eut un haut-le-coeur, s'accrochant au volant. Il ferma les yeux, sentant de faibles mouvements de la part de Padmé dans son dos. La femme enceinte se redressait sur le canapé, se tenant le dos avec difficulté. Obi Wan se leva pour l'aider.

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi mal. Et il savait qu'il n'irait plus jamais bien, plus jamais.


End file.
